


You're the Stars that Shine

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Series: The Zodiac Crownsguard [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Post-abduction, Trauma, Warning: Suicide Attempt, ffxvrarepairsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "I believe in you, just like everyone else! Youaren'tsome bloodthirsty machine created for war-you're our friend, Prompto Argentum! The guy that loves fluffy yellow birds and sings in the morning and takes pictures of the sunrise because he thinks its beautiful!" XV and XII crossover in which Vaan chases down an inconsolable Prompto, catching him on the verge of making a tragic decision.(Written in celebration of Episode Prompto, the XII: Zodiac Age release and written for ffxvrarepairsweek.)





	You're the Stars that Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to yet another oddball crossover, this one being made in honor of the upcoming 'Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age' release. If you've seen me floating around here, you caught me shipping Prompto with Laguna Loire in a XV/VIII crossover-now you're looking at Prompto and Vaan. :) This was also written to defend Vaan, who's constantly under fire for being a weak character but was written into Final Fantasy XII to provide players a window into the outside world. This was written with his Sky Pirate outfit and persona in mind, as that particular outfit of his is my favorite, but you're more than welcome to imagine him in any of his outfits.
> 
> This verse has Vaan and Penelo as self-made Sky Pirates, them growing up with passionate dreams of becoming Sky Pirates and achieving those dreams through a series of adventures. Balthier, still as notorious as ever with Fran at his side, adopted Noctis and Prompto as his proteges-not at all knowing Noctis is the Crown Prince that vanished from Dalmasca a lifetime ago, leaving only Princess Ashe on the throne. Gladiolus worked as Consul Vayne's commander before joining the crew, quickly falling in love with Balthier's pupils as they're reincarnated brothers, reborn versions of their past selves. Ignis' role in all of this will be revealed later.
> 
> This scene takes places a few hours after the team rescues Prompto from Ardyn and friends. It was originally meant to feature Balthier, but then the more I learned about Vaan, the more I felt he'd suit this piece better. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for being here!

Through the evening's stillness he walked, possibilities causing his heart to race. The unknown colored the path before him in serene, comforting shades of blue, leading him deeper into the night's deceptively quiet, enigmatic maelstrom. Camp had been made a few hours ago, but no rest would be found for those weary beyond words. While most of his friends managed to fall into the night's loving arms, recent nightmares prevented the others from falling asleep. A certain young Sky Pirate had fallen victim to the electricity of brutal memories, laboratories and malevolent eyes permeating the seconds as they fell off the clock. A missing part of their team made it impossible to even think of sleep. Stirred by a certain gunner's absence, he rose from restless slumber and disappeared into the night.

Night draped a cloak of mystery about the vast Ozmone Plains. Shades of the blue unknown would've frightened off any other adventurer, but Vaan took to the plains with his head held high. It was against his creed to turn down adventure, even if that meant taking on a swarm of beasts alone, and besides, a certain someone was missing. Someone that had been dragged through Hell, by the wrists, in just a few hours. Someone had to go after him, and the young man Penelo dubbed her 'big brother' took the job without hesitation. The one missing from camp was their Prompto, one of Balthier's two proteges-and come Hell or high water, Vaan would tear down the heavens to protect him from anyone plucking a hair off his head. Their young gunner had barely survived being abducted by Chancellor Izunia and his associates. Why allow him to go through any more pain?

It happened just a few moments ago, a full-scale assault being launched on Rabanastre. Vaan and his friends had returned to the city to gather supplies, having been dragged through the wringer while untangling new conspiracies-then the darkest shades of chaos erupted, painting the world in vortexes of horror. With Espers never before seen by human eyes, Prince Noctis' false counselman Ardyn unleashed hellflame. Researcher Verstael wasn't too far behind, having sworn allegiance to the Chancellor a while ago-both of them swearing allegiance to the kingdom of Dalmasca all the while. It was their fondest wish to return the missing Prince Noctis to throne safely, they claimed-but in just the blink of an eye, they proved themselves to be anything but concerned for Balthier's other protege. 

Vaan grimaced. The two men joined their team under the guise of an alliance, but were spawns straight from the underworld. The kingdom's top researcher stole Prompto from them while all of them were distracted by the unfolding storms-the young Sky Pirate included. Penelo's brother was proud of his attention to detail, so not noticing Prompto was alone? Not something he'd ever forgive himself for. None of them were proud of what had been allowed to happen to their freckled, radiant young friend, the usually calm Balthier being one of the most disturbed by recent events. The men that had become Prompto's brothers-Princess Ashe's brother, their airship mechanic and Consul Vayne's confidant-were broken by what had been done to the gunner that had literally become their heart, their soul, the beat within their spirit. 

The night's soft shades of serenity did nothing to soothe open, gaping wounds. Chancellor Izunia and Researcher Verstael abducted their gunner on Cid's behalf, aware of ancient magicite being embedded in their Prompto's blood. With the power locked inside their captive's blood, the beast in command would be able to create an unstoppable army-one that would most certainly satisfy a creature named 'Venat'. Whether it was a deity or a member of a ruling regime, Vaan didn't care. Neither did any of the others. The Chancellor and his friends did their best to wreak havoc on their captive's soul, piercing him in flesh, mind and spirit to draw out the ancient power. Vaan and his friends had barely rescued their bleeding, violated friend from the Chancellor's chambers, discovering truths about Prompto along the way. Balthier's smiling, joking protege was Magitek, an artificially created human designed to be a weapon-with sacred magicite infused into his veins. Which was supposed to justify why the researcher and chancellor dug into their captive as if he weren't anything but a pie. According to his oh-so loving 'father', though, Prompto turned rogue-ending up in the care of the Argentum family. From there he was discovered by Noctis, who not only happened to be en route to a high-priority treasure but also Dalmasca's missing prince-a part of the throne that disappeared what felt like eons ago. 

After what must've been an astounding series of events, Balthier caught sight of the promising talents Prompto possessed, and dubbed him his second protege. Vaan didn't have all of the details, and would definitely prod any one of them for the full story later, but the night compelled him to remain focused on something else: bringing Prompto back to camp. _Noct, Ignis and Gladio will kill me if I don't,_ the young Sky Pirate thought, his tone bittersweet. _Besides, I hate myself for letting any of that happen to him. Told him I'd look after him and failed him. Not a great feeling to break such an important promise._

Soft, cool breezes carried the calming scent of herbs known only to Ozmone Plains, ruffling the Galbana lily in his chest pocket. His eyes darkened, troubled by Prompto's absence-but then a lone figure was spotted, in the nearby distance. Back turned. Barrel of his own gun pointed at the side of his head. It happened-the gunner crept away from camp in fear. In fear of _himself._ Hurting, bleeding. Lost. Not singing the Chocobo Song. Not smiling over the Rabanastre Summer Festival. Not himself. Hurt.

Broken.

Vaan approached the rare, mythical creature on ground made of black clouds, knowing one wrong move would bring an instant end to everything. Had to be quick. Couldn't waste a second. Couldn't lose him again. Not again. Had to take him back. Had to. "You know why I like your freckles?" he asked, voice soft and calm, rebelling against the panic storming through him. The trembling gunner's back remained turned, but realizing Prompto hadn't been spooked into shooting him, shooting himself or bolting, Vaan stepped closer. "They remind me of the stars," the Sky Pirate went on, just as calm and kind as ever, suppressing the cosmic fear soaring through him. Allowing even a millimeter of it to seep into his voice would've shot everything straight to Hell.

Prompto didn't need any more fear. He needed _strength._

"The stars got me through some pretty tough times. Back when I was nothing more than a runt, dreaming of the life I'm leading now, I used to look up at the stars because they gave me hope. They lit my path when all I ever thought I'd find was darkness. They were always bright and amazingly beautiful. I couldn't imagine my life without them, just as I can't imagine my life without _you._ You're made of the stars I used to look up at. You've got some of them on your face."

Vaan took two deep breaths, remembering a technique Gladiolus taught him to calm himself down. Still okay-Prompto hadn't pulled the trigger. Time had stopped, giving the Sky Pirate the room he needed to calm the storm. "Let's go back," he said, voice soothing and kind. "Everyone's gonna be really worried about you once they realize you're missing. I've gotta get you-"

The next events simultaneously happened in the blink of an eye. Prompto pulled the trigger and was tackled by the waist, pinned to the ground. The gun struck the floor in a clasp of lightning. Prompto shot a hand out towards it, Vaan restricted that hand-Balthier's teammate struggled violently against him, protesting against the other Sky Pirate's attempts to hold him down-

_"Let me go! Get off of me!"_

_"I won't do any such thing! Not unless you kill me!"_

The sadness echoing through the gunner's voice was loud enough to shatter the sound barrier. It forced the other pirate's heart into a savage grip, the ensuing pain taking the form of electricity. _"I'm not going back! I can't,"_ the Bunansa's pupil wept, his body a battering ram against that of his friend's. Vaan was just as determined to hold him down though, unwilling to loosen his hold on Prompto even if the heavens willed it. _"Yes you can,"_ Penelo's friend shouted, no longer keeping a lid on the emotions screaming inside.

_"You've got a light that can't ever be put out! None of what those creeps said matters-you're YOU and that's what matters to us! You've got things that make you you! They didn't program you to love and hope and dream and sing songs about chocobos and take pictures! You're YOU, the brightest light in our sky, and I'm NOT letting those bastards take you from us!"_

The photographer's weeping tore through Vaan like Ramuh's lightning. Life shimmered, screamed, wept and roared, causing the unknown to pulse with deafening silence. "I love you, Prompto," Penelo's big brother trembled, voice shaking with anger, tears, sorrow and fear, holding the other down by the wrists. Vaan held onto him, his concern for Prompto transcending the concern for his own life, fearing the gunner would accept his soul being broken.  


"I'm _not_ letting you go unless you kill me! Listen, I can't imagine the pain you've been through, but we'll get you through it, no matter how long it takes! I'm not letting this light of yours go out, so if you want it to-"

The gun was forced into Prompto's hand by Vaan himself, then the Sky Pirate turned the barrel on his forehead-his hand clamped around the other's. "Pull the trigger," Vaan demanded, his voice shrill with hurt, wrath, fear. The other Sky Pirate's eyes widened, alive with horror and tears, unable to believe that his friend was holding the gun against himself. "Go ahead," Vaan snarled.

"It's the only way you're gonna get what you want! I'm not letting them win any other way. I believe in you, just like everyone else! You _aren't_ some bloodthirsty machine created for war-you're our friend, Prompto Argentum! The guy that loves fluffy yellow birds and sings in the morning and takes pictures of the sunrise because he thinks its beautiful! The Sky Pirate that works with Balthier and Fran and Prince Noctis! If I'm wrong about any of this, if you _seriously_ want to end everything, right here and now, then kill me! Then you can do what you want!"

The sorrow and shock that erupted on Prompto's face compelled Vaan to hate himself, but just for a second. Relief swept through him a second later, overwhelming him in place of contempt. The photographer had crumbled into a weeping heap, no longer bearing the strength or intent to use his gun at all. Penelo's brother swept his friend into his arms, realizing a weeping, trembling Prompto had suddenly become ten times smaller. "I'll look after you," Vaan murmured, caressing the other's back. 

"If those guys want you, they're gonna hafta go through _me._ I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice."

An eternity passed between them as they sat under Ivalice's star-kissed sky, one Sky Pirate holding the other. Eyes ablaze with wrath, Vaan continued to hold Prompto while the photographer's tears painted his soul, his sorrow tearing through Vaan as though he weren't anything but paper. The chocobo-loving gunner eventually buried his head in the other's chest, wrapped his arms around Vaan's waist and said-

"It's cold."

Vaan nodded with a light chuckle. "Yeah."

"We should probably head back."

"Yeah."

Prompto lifted his head so their eyes met, the photographer's eyes filled with sorrow that ground his spirit into ashes. "Is it okay if we stay like this for a few more minutes?"

Another nod topped off with a tearful, soft smile. "Yeah."


End file.
